The Cancer Clinical Research Center's primary goal is to develop optimal regimens for patients with disseminated cancer. At present, research is concentrated on the hematological malignancies: acute and chronic leukemias, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and multiple myeloma. Techniques are being developed for the identification and separation of subsets of malignant and normal hematopoietic tissues, and for analysis of their function, the capacity for self-renewal, their sensitivities to normal stimuli and to drugs and radiation, and their recognition by immunological means. From this information increasing specific regimens will be developed and tailored for each patient with the intent of curing the malignancy and preventing recurrence of new lesions. Supportive care with transfusions of mature lymphocytes, granulocytes and stem cells, plus evaluation of new antimicrobial agents will provide the margin of safety necessary to provide aggressive chemo-radiotherapeutic regimens. Sophisticated computer assisted data collection and analysis will examine the information to be gained and disseminated from this research.